Aevitas SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, the truth of Severus Snape's tragic past was made known to all via Harry Potter taking it upon himself to advocate on the part to get the deceased wizard. Grief stricken over the sad ending to a man she admired, Hermione Granger took it upon herself to venture back in time to right this substantial wrong.
1. Prologue: A Leap Of Time

**_Aevitas SSHG_**

**A SS/HG fanfic by The Sortiarius 13**

**_A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN._**

**_WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Violence, Abuse, Torture, Sexual Content, Dark Themes, Language, Imprisonment...Elements of Rape, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Spousal Abuse, Drinking, ECT..._**

**_{A/N: There was a lot of generated interest in my making a Time-Travel story on another site and the experiences with Hogwarts Mystery only made it worse so I decided to follow the plot bunny and see where it takes us...}_**

**_Prologue: A Leap Of Time_**

_The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

**_November 14th, 1998..._ **

**F**ree flowing tears cascaded down the supple pale soot covered cheeks of Hermione Granger as she moved about the now abandoned home of former Headmaster and Potions Professor Severus S. Snape. Six months after the end of the second wizarding war, and the stinging pain from the losses everyone suffered that fateful day still lingered with as much agony as the first day. The loss of Snape had hit the amber eyed witch the hardest after she was told of all he had gone through via Harry Potter and the many instances in which she placed explicit trust in him despite everyone of her classmates being suspicious of him and her best friends harboring extreme dislike of him.

The recounting of all the suffering the poor Potions Professor endured not only at home in the muggle world but once he crossed the magical barrier into Hogwarts as well. As far as Hermione could tell, the torment never seemed to let up for the man even among the death eaters with Voldemort cursing and hexing him when the mood struck him. It made the dour wizard's death all the more tragic and heart-wrenching to have to endure.

It was a while since anyone had been to this place, the cobwebs and dust evident in the charming decor of the home she didn't quite imagine someone like Severus Snape having come from. The very walls echoed the sadness that must have filled this dreary dilapidated brick house on a daily basis.

The former Potions Professor's childhood bedroom, the place he'd gone to escape the harsh treatment of his drunken abusive muggle father over a dozen times only to be captured and beaten repeatedly, as Harry Potter had told her.

The emerald green eyes of Hermione's best friend had been filled with tears the more he described the agony Snape had gone through as a child growing up in the seemingly unassuming muggle house.

From Harry's descriptions of his life with the Dursleys' his treatment paled in comparison to the abuse Snape suffered by is own parents. His father's drunken abuse was the least of his worries according to Harry as his mother's neglect eventually made being smacked around the lesser of two evils for the increasingly isolated wizard.

There wasn't much description of whom Snape's friends might have been.

Harry told her the dour wizard fell in with many a bad crowd even while living in the muggle world and it had been no secret that he was destined for Slytherin House. More tears trailed down the supple cheeks of the heartbroken young witch as she tried to reconcile the domineering presence of the formidable wizard that stalked the vast corridors of Hogwarts Castle with his ebony robes billowing behind him.

She would never forget the cold emotionless expression that seemed to have been forever etched into his face as if it had been a stone mask of indifference in the wake of constant despair.

It occurred to her that she'd never seen the man smile, not even once when taking House Points form Gryffindor or when Slytherin managed to win their Quidditch matches. She wondered if the man ever knew joy at any point in his life for a long while until Harry explained Snape's meeting of his mother and Aunt.

She guessed that might have been the only bright spot in the poor man's other wise dismal life and that quickly became the darkest aspect of his existence he'd ever have to endure when she turned to Harry's father and further rejected him until her death destroyed what little hope the man had in any kind of peace.

Hermione Granger sighed finding her recollection to be much too much in the wake of her own sadness. She was a firm believer that Severus Snape had not been given a fair deal when it came to how his tragically flawed life played out and as a result, she made up her mind to fix it as she had for the flying Hippogruff Buckbeak, whom was nearly executed due to Draco Malfoy's taking an issue with him.

Looking down at the silver box she had tucked into her hands when she left Hogwarts Castle to venture to this place, she was acting on pure adrenaline. She had not trusted anyone at the school to be on her side about this little endeavor as may would have gone out of their way to assure her that no good would come of her perceived "meddling".

Hermione sighed making her way up the steps toward Severus Snape's childhood bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of his well made bed despite his not being home in the past six months. Her amber eyes took in the wondrous mix of a hopeful young wizard barely making his start in the world and the embittered older man that had been a shell of the young wizard due to personal tragedies and torment.

The room spelled of herbs and fresh earth much like the Potions Master himself and his robes. Opening the silver box that she clasped so tightly to her, she pulled the golden time-turner device she managed to take from the ruins of Headmaster Severus Snape's office.

Eager to see what his life must have been like before the war as she gazed around his bedroom once more, Hermione quickly calculated the year and made the necessary adjustments to the time-turner.

"I hope this works." she said closing her eyes as she tried to imagine how Snape would be in the distant past as a teenager wizard.

The swirling of magic enveloped the witch as the sands of time shifted within the center of the spinning golden spheres.

The all too familiar pull began to tug her from the reality that had been her world and sent her propelling forward as more white light washed over her within moments every aspect of her being was broken down and separated into particles of what appeared to have been sand and scattered across the sea of time.

Hermione Granger had effectively left behind the year 1998.


	2. Chapter 1:The Gryffindor Princess Meets

**_Chapter 1: The Gryffindor Princess Meets The One Called Sinister_**

**_My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

**_{A/N: Here's Another Update}_**

**_June 3rd, 1976..._**

_Snape's Bedroom,The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

**O**bsidian eyes opened in absolute shock as the sound of a loud crash had shaken him from his rather lustful endeavors as he pushed aside the covers from his bed and leapt with his wand clasped firmly within his pale hand. The teen age wizard's lengthy raven hair was slick with sweat as it stuck rather unwanted against his shoulders and his naked form had been presented to the eyes of the newly arrived brown haired girl with eyes like liquid amber as she did her best not to scream.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" he hissed pointing his wand at her with a furious expression filed across his face.

At first, Hermione had been terrified but upon noting that her journey had been rather successful, she leapt from the floor and threw her arms around the confused teenage wizard.

"It's you...I've finally done it...you're alive." she said with tears building up in the wells of her eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked pushing her off him and noting as she rather unceremoniously landed on his bed.

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red as she took into account that the teen wizard before her had indeed been the young man that would one day become her Potions Professor but at the moment he'd been stark naked and poised for attack.

"Oh..." she said noting her surroundings.

When she had used the time-turner to jump backward in time she neglected to calculate that Snape would have possibly been occupying his own bedroom. At the time she simply wished to be near the place that held his memory in the wake of her grief but there was no longer a need for it.

"Are you a witch?" he asked narrowing his gaze at her.

Hermione nodded.

"I-I am." she replied. "I attend Hogwarts...well I did before..."

"Were you expelled?" he asked with an arched brow.

He appeared to be probing her mind for answers but his skill wasn't in the least as advanced as it had been while he patrolled the corridors of Hogwarts as a Professor.

"No I'm on holiday...I was simply attempting to apparate and lost my train of thought..." she said smoothly covering for her folly in using the time-turner in his bedroom.

The raven haired teen looked upon her rather suspiciously.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Thinking quickly, Hermione reasoned that she didn't exist quite this soon in the past and it was safe to simply invent a name so long as it convinced him.

"T-Trinity." stammered Hermione meeting his unsettling obsidian gaze. "My name's Trinity Engliish."

The teenage wizard arched a brow as he looked upon the witch in his bed.

"Well Trinity Engliish, you are trespassing and I have every right to blast you into oblivion." he said in a rather mocking fashion.

Hermione continued to meet his eyes despite her gaze eventually trailing down his lean pale chest not yet scarred by the events of the wars.

There was heat behind the wizard's gaze as he looked upon her as a rather eerie smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

"Since you've taken it upon yourself to break into my home...I have every right to demand restitution." he said in a strangely off key tone of voice.

Hermione had guessed he was at the cusp of puberty changing his voice into the deep baritone drawl she knew so well. At the moment he simply sounded as if his voice was coming out the back end of a drain pipe.

"My coming into your room was purely an accident." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at the raven haired wizard. "And if you don't mind I shall like to be going."

Severus Snape was every bit a Slytherin git during his time as Potions Professor but his antics as a teenage wizard put even Draco Malfoy to shame as he suddenly pinned the unsuspecting witch to the rather small bed.

"You interrupted my private time...I feel it necessary that you repay me for such rudeness." he said.

"You cannot be serious." said Hermione annoyed.

"Unfortunately for you...I'm Severus." he replied looking her over as if she were a pool of water and he'd been traveling the desert most of his days.

"I most certainly am well aware of who you are Severus Snape and if you think yourself in a position to assault me in any fashion I will not hesitate to hex your bollocks off." she replied angrily.

Severus met her gaze for a few moments.

"Your a feisty one." he said seemingly amused. "Alright...I won't demand that you spread your legs for me...at least not this soon...but you did interrupt me and my cock isn't going down by itself."

Upon hearing his vulgar speech, Hermione attempted to imagine such low-brow vocabulary coming from the harsh pale lips of her former Potions Professor. He had always been so intellectually sound and his words beyond reproach aside from their careful use in ripping the feelings of another to shreds in the wake of his sarcastic tirades.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him about to knee him in his aforementioned cock when suddenly he froze.

The sound of the front door bursting open had gotten her attention as well and she knew instinctively whom the heavily pounding foot steps belonged to.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" shouted the drunken man from down below.

All talk of perversion ceased as Severus looked down at her.

"Get in the closet and whatever happens do not move or make a sound...you may think me crass and possibly little more than a pervert, but Tobias will hurt you just to spite me." he warned.

Hermione nodded instinctively following the raven haired wizard's instruction. Moving quickly, she found herself in the nearby closet peering at the feet of Severus Snape as he rushed to dress and greeted his enraged muggle father as the drunken brute stormed into his bedroom.

The witch had been near tears as she witnessed young Severus being struck across the face by the larger muggle man as his monstrous hands wrapped around the teen wizard's neck.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY CHAIR?...YOU BROKE IT AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he growled beating him as Severus attempted to get his hands up to no avail.

"I didn't break it... you over grown oaf...perhaps if you did something other than sit on your arse every day it wouldn't ware so easily." growled Severus despite his bloodied nose.

"Like I need cheek form a little shit like you." growled Tobias Snape in reply as he struck his son once more.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. It was enough to have to endure the wizard being brutalized by Voldemort but she wasn't going to sit back and allow his so called father to do the same thing.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ she shouted sending the brutish muggle man flying across the room causing him to hit his head on the nearby wall and pass out.

Severus looked upon Hermione with confusion in his eyes.

"W-Why did you...?" he began.

"Not even you deserve having that brute beating on you." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

The raven haired teen had not known what to say. No one had ever been interested in his pain at all.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked seeming to regain himself.

"Trinity." replied Hermione. "Trinity Engliish."

"I...I apologize for my behavior Trinity Engliish." he replied. "I don't get many visits from beautiful witches and I simply couldn't let the opportunity pass without attempting...either way...I apologize once again."

Hermione had been relieved that the teenage wizard was fully dressed this time around even with it being a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt with the name of some band she knew nothing about being splashed across the front in white lettering.

It never escaped her notice that Severus Snape's attire had been ripped in a good deal of places and off color somehow. She could tell he was suffering from neglect as well as abuse due to his parents. Her pity for the wizard whom would make the ultimate sacrifice for the world that never once showed him consideration spurred her actions.

Looking upon Tobias and then turning his attention to Hermione, Severus grabbed her and pulled her down the stairs and out of the house as quickly as their legs could carry them. He didn't know if the drunken muggle brute had perished in the wake of the assault or was simply out cold but he didn't wish to stick around to see the result.


	3. Chapter 2:The Extended Muggle Family

**_Chapter 2: The Extended Muggle Family_**

**_My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

**_{A/N: Here's Another Update}_**

**_June 3rd, 1976..._**

_The Open Street, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

**H**ermione could barely catch her breath following her spur of the moment decision to hex Tobias Snape. Her rage had gotten the better of her in the wake of the large brute beating the younger wizard whom had done so much for everyone in her time and yet had not lived to enjoy the appreciation.

"W-Where do you live?" asked Severus as he pulled her into a darkened alley way.

"I-I..." she stammered not having been able to come up with a convincing lie.

"Alright...for the time being Trinity...you are with me." he said almost as if it had been begrudgingly. "Talk to no one until I give the all clear and for the love of Merlin do not let on that you are a witch...these blokes don't know anything about my magical abilities no matter how much of an inkling they believe they have. "

Hermione nodded.

_Perhaps this is where he began to hone his skills at becoming a Spy?_

"Some of these blokes are more ruled by their respective hormones than I am so watch yourself...for all intensive purposes...your my new girlfriend your parents are out of town and we are on the run from the drunken brute." said Severus quickly.

Hermione nodded once more although she had been puzzled as to why Severus Snape wished to tell whomever they were meeting that she was his girlfriend. A part of her would not have put it past the git to simply say this to make his comrades jealous.

"How else are you going to explain seeing my cock?" he asked appearing to have read her mind.

The amber eyes of the brown haired witch narrowed.

"You're lucky I don't hex you next." she growled.

Severus grinned then turned his attention to the beaten dark brown wood door, he rather unceremoniously pulled her toward. With a quick series of knocks, he ended up getting the attention of whom ever had been on the other side.

"What's the pass code?" asked a gruff voice on the other end sounding as of someone had a nagging cough that continued to linger in speech.

"Just open the door you imbecile." growled Severus.

"No can do...Sinister?" said the voice followed by shuffling and the opening of what had to have been numerous locks and deadbolts.

"Finally." muttered the raven haired wizard glaring at his apparent comrade. "Vixen this is Tone...so named due to his lack of hearing."

"You say something Sinister?"he asked before looking Hermione over as if he'd been a starved dog at a BBQ and she a slab of rib just ripe for the taking.

"Vixen belongs to me." growled Severus narrowing his eyes at the other teen, whom Hermione noted to be a rather short and stubby lad clad in mismatched attire and given to a good deal of grease in his brown hair.

"Whatever you say boss." he replied turning his attention back to the door.

It was strange to hear anyone refer to Severus Snape as anything aside from his status as Potions Professor.

"Hey who's the fox?" asked another young man wearing the darkest shades anyone had ever seen. "She with you, Sinister?"

"Shades this is Vixen...Vixen this is Shades." replied Severus. "That's Fats over behind the arcade game."

The plump boy not so unlike Harry Potter's weighty cousin had looked up from behind the game for a moment raised his hand and turned his attention back to it.

"Good to know I ain't the only hen in the fox house." replied a thin girl with a fair share of piercings and something of a tattoo along her left arm. "I'm Trendy by the way."

Two more members of the apparent club of misfits appeared sizing her up.

"That's Marsh and Thrifty." said Severus introducing a blond boy with blue eyes and a tattered black sleeveless shirt and a brown haired boy with brown eyes and also with grease slick hair.

"It's nice to meet you all." replied Hermione looking over the rag-tag group.

"Don't let anyone's appearances fool ya hon...we're all friends here." said Trendy with a smile. "It's simply that we've had a hard knock life if you know what I mean...none worse than Sinister of course then again there was Flint."

At the mention of this Flint person, Hermione could see a look of pain file across the sallow pale face of her future Potions Professor.

"I take it that Flint is no longer with us." she said cautiously.

"That's enough discussion." growled Severus clearly irate. "What's the status on the food?"

"We're nearly out boss." said Thrifty looking up at Hermione and licking his bottom lip like that of a wild beast. "I was going to go make the rounds when you walked in with this new fox here."

"She's off limits." growled Severus putting his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her close to him. "Understand?"

The thin blond teen known as thrifty nodded.

"Alright no need to bite my head off she's yours...I got it." he said backing away.

Severus turned his attention toward the old room in the back of the makeshift clubhouse. She could tell it was added to via Severus magic and the others were none the wiser in accordance with his efforts.

Hermione followed him back there and he closed the door behind them carefully ensuring no one could eavesdrop with a quick spell of his own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Backroom, Outcast Hideout, Cokeworth England, Muggle World...

Severus began to rid himself of his boots tossing them in the corner of the room and climbed into bed tossing his shirt as well. He appeared to be quite comfortable as he leaned back against the pillows.

"You're bunking with me for the night Vixen." he said. "And before you start waving your wand...it's perfectly safe I assure you."

Hermione arched a brow at him still considering her options. She was in a strange place with her future Potions Professor whom had been a moody teenage wizard with more than his fair share of internal issues and she had no back up plan.

"I've been meaning to ask you..." said Severus eyeing her intently. "What the hell is that thing around your neck...some kind of family heirloom?"

Hermione gasped realizing her folly in allowing him to see it.

"Yes." she said a little too quickly. "It's what was left from someone I cared deeply for at one time, his passing still brings a lot of us to tears."

Severus looked her over for a couple of moments before shrugging.

"Sorry I asked." he replied before tucking his palm behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"You aren't going to do anything about your injuries?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

The raven haired wizard seemed nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"What for?, there's just going to be more tomorrow." he said turning his attention back toward the ceiling.

Hermione didn't know what to make of his rather pessimistic attitude but given whom he had been she sought an alternative.

"Then I'll be here to heal them again." she said meaningfully.

Severus looked at her seemingly puzzled at to why she cared so much for his well-being when no one else had and they barely met. He had not seen her at Hogwarts but that might have been due to the fact that he hardly cared for any of his fellow students outside of his own circle of acquaintances both inside and out of the infamous school of magic.

"You are a strange one Vixen." he said with something of a smirk filed across his sallow pale face. "But I like it."

Hermione sighed sitting at a nearby old desk, she wasn't any safer in young Severus' company than she was in the company of his acquaintances but she decided to make due, come morning she'd ensure they knew that she wasn't someone to be trifled with.


	4. Chapter 3:A King In His Castle

**_Chapter 3: A King In His Castle_**

**_My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

**_{A/N: Here's Another Update...long awaited for some of you...}_**

**_June 4th, 1976..._**

_ The Backroom, Outcast Hideout, Cokeworth England, Muggle World... _

**L**ight snoring had gotten the attention of the sleeping Hermione Granger as she found herself awakening to the sound reverberating in her ears as she attempted to slumber a bit longer due to her emotionally exhausting ordeal. The events of the previous day had been a mere memory up until she felt the cool metal from the chain draped around her neck that she carefully transfigured to another more common image in a bid to keep the true nature of her visit from being known to the muggles that surrounded her and the teenage Severus Snape as well.

_Severus Snape. _

The name clicked in the sleepy witch's memory banks and she found herself growing tense as she felt the unwanted touch from someone sleeping beside her in the strange bed she had not recalled climbing into. A node of panic filled her as she turned to face the direction of the snoring and found that she was in bed with a raven haired wizard near about her age with unsavory pale skin and a good deal of bruising along his face and body.

The sleeping wizard pulled her closer to him while still under the influence of his deep slumber and she felt what could have only been his prominent morning erection against the side of her thigh. With widening eyes, Hermione fought the urge to hex the young wizard whom would become her Potions Professor and settled for pushing him out of the bed.

"What the hell!?" growled Snape suddenly jumping to his feet with his wand at the ready despite being surrounded by muggles whom were no doubt asleep outside of the backroom.

"Severus calm down." said Hermione stretching and standing up from the bed.

The teenage Severus Snape stood shirtless, and stripped down to a pair of worn and sadly faded blue boxer shorts. There was indication that they would not last much longer given the seems had burst and his current state of erection only seemed to make the faulty care of his boxer shorts worse.

Hermione's cheeks turned red as she noted how powerful her future Potions Professor's legs had been and the recollection of what he looked like out of his boxer shorts only made it worse. Rubbing his face in a sleepy manner, Severus also found himself absently stroking his groin forgetting that he had been in the company of a rather strange new witch that seemingly landed in his bedroom from out of the sky.

The best he could do to rationalize what occurred was to accuse her of getting her direction wrong while attempting to apparate.

"What the hell is the matter this time?" he grumbled in annoyance.

She knew from her years at Hogwarts that Severus Snape was not much of a morning person. His abrasive demeanor was never more hurtful than when he was forced to have class at the beginning of the day rather than in the afternoon, of course she found it was largely due to him having been tortured by Voldemort before hand and still reeling from the effects.

Teen Severus was merely annoyed due to his age.

"I did not recall getting into bed with you last night." she said annoyed as she noted that she'd still been dressed.

Severus sighed stretching like only a young bloke could and looking around.

"I haven't been up in time for breakfast since Hogwarts let out for the summer." he growled in annoyance. "To put your mind at ease Vixen, I saw you looked quite uncomfortable so I put you to bed...Not to worry, I didn't touch you aside from that, but I have to say I've never slept better...at least until you rather callously took it upon yourself to wake me up by shoving me out of bed."

A brief flash of the night Hermione used her magic to throw aged Potions Professor through the bed in the shrieking shack came to mind. Snape had not been too keen on being tossed into bed much either, least of all by her.

"Sorry." she said feeling a bit guilty. "Force of habit."

Severus rolled his eyes. He had come to the conclusion that this girl despite her beauty was as strange as he could get in terms of the company he kept.

"Well since I'm up...you want to get some breakfast or do you have some chariot coming to save you from the lessers forms of society?" he asked with an arched brow.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his remark. It never ceased to amaze her just how much of a git the man she'd come all this way to save had been. Even in his youth he managed to make her want to set his clothes on fire.

"Breakfast sounds ideal." she said evenly. "Although, I can skip you being a git."

Severus rolled his eyes before registering her agreement for breakfast.

"Breakfast it is." he said stretching reminding the witch of his imposing posture.

The seemingly carefree teen wizard had been so little like the man whom had stalked the corridors of Hogwarts handing out detentions and house points as if it had been second nature. Hermione had to remind herself that the man before her had been a long way from becoming the Potions Master she mourned in her time, whom had given his life to protect her dearest friend.

His morning erection had not gone down in the least much to Hermione's discomfort. He seemed to note the reddening of her cheeks and smirked while she did her best to avert her eyes only to steal another glance at him out of curiosity. It had crossed her mind that this was what the imposing man had been hiding behind black teaching robes for all those years, to think most of the talk had been of his oily hair in the girls dorms of Gryffindor tower.

Severus Snape yawned for a bit before making his way toward his discarded pair of trousers and putting them on. Hermione sighed in relief that she didn't have to endure the constant visual of her Potions Professor's cock being on display despite his youth. He scooped up his t-shirt and put it on quickly before rummaging for his boots and made his way out of the backroom as if he had not a care in the world.

It was still difficult for Hermione Granger to believe a man like Severus Snape would be so bold especially given his life here in the muggle world. He moved like he'd been a king in his castle and she supposed it made since as he was the only one capable of doing magical feats where the others were mere muggles in awe of him.

Readying herself to face the crowd of uneasy teens as before, she set her sights on breakfast and followed Severus Snape out of the back room.


	5. Chapter 4:Stomping Grounds

**_Chapter 4: Stomping Grounds_**

**_My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

**_{A/N: Here's Another Update...long awaited for some of you...}_**

**_June 4th, 1976..._**

_Outcast Hideout, Cokeworth England, Muggle World... _

**A**ll eyes seemed to be on the two of them as both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger exited the backroom to the teenage future Potions Master's strange muggle hideout. Hermione did her best to keep from making herself stand out any more than she already had especially since she had traveled to this place, this time via the time-turner she wore around her neck. It had been a strange set of circumstances to live through as of late following the incident with Snape's drunken muggle brute father and having run away to this place with many other seemingly outcast teens from the poorer side of the town of Cokeworth.

Personally, the young witch from the future had not seen the purpose of such a rundown town aside from the old abandoned textile mill it seemed when the company closed up shop, the workers whom couldn't afford to move elsewhere were sort of trapped in the seedy cesspool of a town, left behind from further opportunities aside from rough living and domestic altercations due to their impoverish situation.

Once the amber eyed witch finished her assessment of her future Potions Professor's home town, she turned her attention to breakfast given how loudly her stomach had been rumbling amid the stares of the others.

"Bout time you woke up, Sinister." said Fats in annoyance. "Do you have any idea how hungry we all are?"

"Yeah, you and the lady have a little too much fun last night?" asked Shades with a wicked smirk.

The teenage Severus Snape rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the seemingly annoyed Hermione.

"In a manner of speaking." he replied before stretching once more. "Alright...I take it you all feel as she does...(He gestured to Hermione before turning his attention back to his "gang")..so I propose I go out and get something for us all to eat and she accompanies me."

Hermione had been about to protest but realized that she wanted to see how the teenage Severus Snape managed to care for his friends with so little resources. She had no doubt that his use of magic would be involved but kept that bit of information to herself.

Severus had made it abundantly clear that his friends were mere muggles whom knew nothing about magic and nothing about his abilities. Aside from his apparent attachment to the amber eyed witch, he deduced that she would be a real asset to him in terms of securing more food for the group.

"Alright." she said understanding his plans.

"Good with two people there would be even more to eat." said Fats with a smirk.

Trendy rolled her eyes despite being of the same mind in terms of the benefits of having two people getting their food as opposed to one.

"You're lucky Sinister bothers to get food for you at all given how you eat." she muttered.

Fats glared daggers at Trendy before noting the look on Severus Snape's face and turning his attention to his own duties pertaining to managing their hideout.

It was apparent to Hermione that even as an irresponsible teenage boy, Severus Snape still held all the elements that would one day make him an ideal Professor.

"Let's go." he said ushering the inquisitive witch toward the door to the hideout.

He issued a few more orders to the members of his group about locking up while he had been away and stepped back out into the cold streets with Hermione.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Open Street, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

For much for their walk, Severus and Hermione moved in relative silence with him stealing occasional glances in her direction and her doing the same. It was an odd feeling walking side by side with the younger version of her former Potions Professor, especially when she had been all too aware of how his rather tragic life came to an end.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Severus shoving his hands into his pockets and moving along the pavement.

"Doing what?" asked Hermione finding herself a bit uneasy when she recalled his gift of being able to read minds that Harry had always gone on about when they were children.

"I don't know how to explain it...but the way you keep looking at me is grating on my nerves." he replied turning his attention to the street marker as they continued on with their destination.

"I was just wondering when we were going to get to this place with all the food." replied the amber eyed girl believing this to be a routine shopping trip. "We've past the market ages ago."

Severus sighed.

"You must be a Gryffindor." he muttered before ducking into a nearby alley a little ways from the market pulling her along with him. "Keep your mouth shut and follow my lead."

Hermione nodded as Severus moved about taking his wand out of his trouser pocket and aiming at a nearby pastry shop.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Hermione grabbing his wrist and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Getting food." replied Severus narrowing his own obsidian orbs at her. "What's it look like?"

"What you are doing is stealing." said Hermione not in the least thrilled about his intentions.

"As if you've never stolen from anyone in your life." said Severus freeing himself from her grasp and turning his attention back to the task at hand.

At his words Hermione froze recalling her own experience at taking liberties when it came to securing supplies for herself, Ron, and Harry during their ill-advised adventures. She had also recalled that those liberties had been at some cost to Snape himself as it was his potions stores she had taken from.

Severus rolled his eyes and in one swift motion had a good deal of baked goods floating out of the nearby bakery along with a few items for the rag-tag group in terms of practical use. Moving quickly, Snape secured the goods turning his attention to Hermione whom had not been comfortable with their means of collecting goods but she waved her wand and brought out just as many duplicating what remained so the store owner never knew what occurred.

The pale young wizard smirked looking her over.

"I'd never have known you'd have it in you." he said looking her over as her cheeks turned red.

Once more Hermione recalled how Snape never confronted her for her theft in the past, but she always suspected he knew she'd been capable of it. She was filled with immense guilt every time he came near her.

"Let's go before someone finds us." said Snape shrinking his collection and her's alike just before taking her by the hand and racing down the nearest alley with her.

Hermione had been quite shocked at how exhilarating it had all been and the odd notion of holding hands with her teenage Potions Professor when he had been killed in her time just months before.


End file.
